Petunia/Gallery
Images of Petunia. General conceptpetunia.PNG|An early concept art of Petunia. File:13p.jpg|Petunia character info. File:Pet.intro.1.gif|Petunia's internet season 1 intro File:Petunia_Intro.png|Petunia's internet season 2 intro. File:Petunia_Intro.gif|Petunia's TV series intro. File:Petunia_Intro3.png|Petunia's internet season 3 intro. happy-tree-friend_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Petunia after falling into a spike pit CookingPetunia.jpg|Petunia making burgers Petunia_Sitting.jpeg|Petunia in her Smoochie HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Petunia's heart springs out because of the cursed idol PetuniaWithOutFlower.jpg|Petunia without her flower in Wishy Washy. Htf-petunia.jpg|Happy Petunia. Happy-tree-friends-petunia.jpg|Petunia sees a small pool. petunia in bed.png|Because of a goof, Petunia does not have the car deodorizer around her neck when she goes bed in Hello Dolly. Ca.jpg|Petunia screaming for her life as the class play bursts into flames! Undead Petunia.png|It's a zombie Petunia... Userbox Petunia.jpg|Petunia with blood on her face, screaming petunia and mime.jpg|Petunia and Mime on a date. What could go wrong? Petunia 2.jpg|a close up of Petunia cuddles and petunia plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia plushes Screen Shot 2013-01-16 at 10.15.13 PM.png|Petunia with ice cream Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 1.07.58 PM.png|Winter clothing Petunia's shoking.png|Petunia's choking Towel raft over Petunia's head.png|Towel raft over Petunia's head Petunia´s_house.jpg|Petunia´s house htf-mfw-petunia-01.jpg|Petunia wonders why there is a lollipop in her hand 537093 160906220736986 1874090794 n.jpg Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|Petunia in Ipso Fatso skunk in a can.png|Petunia now comes in a can 1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=386.png|Winkin Petunia 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Mix-n-match Petunia Petunia_licking_ice_cream.png|Petunia licking an ice cream cone Wishy Washy.jpg|Petunia in Wishy Washy Home-Where-the-Hurt-is-300x300.jpg|Petunia in Home Is Where the Hurt Is Hqdefault13.jpg|Petunia is scarred...... Hqdefault11.jpg|......now she's happy 03 - I Heart U-10-09-55-.jpg|Petunia saw a new guy, Mime! 420009 397872623560037 2102708859 n.jpg|Petunia is death! Angry petunia.jpg|Please send me more tea! Images123.jpg|Petunia having a Tea party with Lammy WinterPetunia.png|Petunia making a snow angel Chill Kringle.jpg|Petunia is skating zayats 165.png|Petunia in Keepin' it Reel zayats 162.png|Electrocuted Petunia 235px-Happy Trails.png|Petunia in Happy trails. 185px-Indexhappytrails.jpg Petuniaishot.jpg|Petunia on the phone. Giggles petunia snow.png H p.jpg Happy-tree-friends-gif-cartoon-blood-612508.gif|petunia injured. X39UMYYt 640x360 0.jpg Petunia i heart u.png Petunia hammer.png Petuniahair.png Hqdefualt.jpg Img 1187568 38687990 0.jpg Backbone.jpg Matchstick.jpg|Petunia uses a match, but later she help Splendid to kill everyone Petunia heart eyes.png Petunia car.png 185px-Waitress_Petunia.jpg Petunia morton salt.png 185px-Img 1187568 38687990 0.jpg|These two girls look happy. IMG 20140117 144656.jpg Img 36696 happy-tree-friends-camp-pokeneyeout.jpg&t=03a31ff38a34e4c0b4b41be3efdc49ef.jpg Fat petunia.jpg Hurt.jpg Wholesome Crossdresser.png Petunia a.PNG Petunia want to go to the toilet.png Shockedfemales.jpg WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|Petunia driven to the brink of insanity in Wishy Washy Petuniasoup.jpeg|Petunia's death in Wingin' It. petunia.gif PETUNIA.gif|The second icon for Petunia at the top of the page, but it was removed due to her missing one of her ears. Hqdefault.jpg|Petunia's body completely mangled up after the Demon puls her through the drain. Petunia coś zobaczyła.jpg|Petunia said The Cursed Idol. Derb 2.jpg HTF TWSOTT brace youself.PNG HTF TWSOTT Petunia.PNG HTF TWSOTT G+P DIE.PNG Wingin it petunia sodamachine.png|Petunia holding a Cola. Dream 25.jpg PutunDisaster.jpg Deadeye derby Lost mines app store image.jpeg Deadeye derby all character.jpeg Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg Petunia Wishy Washy.PNG Petundeath.png|Petunia decapitated in episode You're Kraken Me Up. Nubyou.JPG|Petunia have fun with Handy. Note she lacks hand like Handy Petunia blowing2.jpg|Petunia variant of Handy's trademark face. Bed springs.jpg Something Fishyclass.png|Petunia the student. Episodic Petunia bird1.jpg|Petunia with her pet bird. (Note it looks similar to the episode "Brake the Cycle") Petunia bird2.jpg|And it flies away. Petunia bird3.jpg|And she runs to the bird and catches the bird, And then................ Blurb1-206x116.jpg|Bird flies away has the window partially severing her arms. She shrieks in shock as the bird flies off, Wow......That's dark. Petunia hospital nohands.jpg|Petunia is a Handy-sue now. P nub.jpg|I guess it's time to live in your life without any arms. Petunia handy swing.jpg|:( ImagesCAHPSLWH.jpg|Handy-sue love :) Petunia blowing1.jpg|Petunia does a Handy parody. Petunia bowling crush.jpg|THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! Handy bowling crush.jpg|-_- YOU BROKE THE RULES! Petunia replacement as bowling ball.jpg|GUYS THAT'S DANGEROUS! Handy petunia in the mix1.jpg|Wha? Handy petunia in the mix2.jpg|OH GOD WHY Oops.jpg|HAHAHAH Hospital petunia handy bird1.jpg|Bird is back Hospital petunia handy bird2.jpg|Uh, what's it doing? Hospital petunia handy spin.jpg|You Spin Me Right Round Image.jpgHospital petunia handy spin.jpg|Aww no spinning. Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG|Petunia and HAndy in House Warming. Housewarming Petunia jump.PNG|Ditto. Housewarming I have no choice.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG Housewarming Petunia Help me!.PNG Housewarming Flash.PNG Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG Housewarming Petunia.PNG Burnt Petunia 2 S1E2.jpg|She's toast. Angry Petunia.jpg Snapshot - 8.jpg Pinned petunia.jpg Suicuide.jpg|Petunia suicide in Wishy Washy Smilepetunia.jpg|Petunia creepy smile S&d.jpg Cleantoilet.jpg Clean.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg Jlhjujhjn.png Uijhfg.png Ghjhmbj.png Kjjhghhj.png vlcsnap-2013-11-27-06h21m17s252.png|Petunia saves Sniffles Bdhughuygrr.png Behgrhurre.png Drxtgydtuyg.png Asryreyretety.png Atfeushfyuseyhf.png Aufheshe.png Fszeszrrse.png Hike 11.jpg FromHerotoEternity61.PNG FromHerotoEternity63.PNG FromHerotoEternity64.PNG FromHerotoEternity68.PNG FromHerotoEternity69.PNG FromHerotoEternity70.PNG Aztdstcmhvgm.png Aphuhdfihufvhufg.png 008.jpg YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg Pitchin' Impossible patunia and mole.PNG Pitchin' Impossible Petunia.PNG Pitchin' Impossible down.PNG Pitchin' Impossible right.PNG Pitchin' Impossible left.PNG Pitchin' Impossible dead.PNG Petunia wingin it.png Whostoflame petunia phoning.png Petunia gofuckyourmommy.png Whostoflame petunia phoning02.png Whostoflame petunia burningtail.png Whostoflame petunia cooking.png Stayin' Alive 2.PNG Stayin' Alive 3.PNG Stayin' Alive 4.PNG Stayin' Alive 5.PNG Stayin' Alive 13.PNG Stayin' Alive 14.PNG Stayin' Alive 20.PNG Stayin' Alive 21.PNG Stayin' Alive 22.PNG Stayin' Alive 26.PNG Stayin' Alive 27.PNG Stayin' Alive 28.PNG Stayin' Alive 29.PNG Stayin' Alive 30.PNG Stayin' Alive 31.PNG Stayin' Alive 32.PNG Stayin' Alive 33.PNG Stayin' Alive 34.PNG Stayin' Alive 35.PNG Stayin' Alive 36.PNG Stayin' Alive 37.PNG Stayin' Alive 38.PNG Stayin' Alive 39.PNG Stayin' Alive 40.PNG Stayin' Alive 41.PNG Stayin' Alive 42.PNG Stayin' Alive 43.PNG Stayin' Alive 44.PNG Stayin' Alive 45.PNG Stayin' Alive 46.PNG Stayin' Alive 49.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia02.png Asyouwish petunia01.png Asyouwish petunia02.png Asyouwish petunia03.png Asyouwish petunia04.png Whishywashy petunia03.png Whishywashy petunia02.png Whishywashy petunia01.png Keepin 15.jpg Keepin 14.jpg Keepin 13.jpg Keepin 12.jpg Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles01.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles03.png Tear-off.png Character Diagram.jpg Deaths.png|This is what you look like when you get eaten by a snake. Date 18.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries